The Rose Saga
by Katie2
Summary: My first romance saga, a TP. Sometimes one must overcome all obstacles to maintain their love, even if its death that comes to take its toll.
1. Growing a Dieing Rose

Hi I'm Katie! This is my first attempt at a Dragonball fanfic so don't flame me to bad. This is a T/P fic so if you don't like T/P fics turn away now.

Please r/r

Growing a Dieing Rose

By Katie

# It takes time to grow a rose

Pan flew above the large forest. She didn't see around her for her eyes were glazed over with tears. She couldn't stand the pain that was shooting through her. Why? She glared around her through the wavy glass of tears and stared down. She felt her energy fail her and she tumbled down to the ground. Using all of her energy she clumsily landed on her feet.

# You need to find the right place

_ _

She through herself onto the ground and finally broke down in tears that wracked her body. She tried to control herself but found that nothing could stop it. She tried to think about it, why she was crying, why she was caring, why she could care so much. But she just couldn't think about anything but him.

_A place where the light is right_

_ _

It was growing dark. She didn't care. All she cared about was how much **he** was hurting her.

"Pan-chan? Pan-chan where are you?" she heard the cries of her uncle but ignored them. She rolled herself into a grove of thick pines and continued her sobbing. She suppressed her ki enough for Goten not to notice.

"Pan-chan? Come on now? What's wrong?" Trunks called. "Pan-chan where are you?"

_A place where there is fuel to live on_

_ _

"Pan-chan! Come on I know you're here somewhere! I could sense your ki a minute ago!" Goten cried.

"Come off it Pan! We don't want to have to search for you all day! I have things to do!"

Her heart snapped. Things to do, ya, like what? Making out with the stupid dumb blonde you brought over for Uncle Goten and I to meet?

# A place where there is room for it to grow

_ _

I stretched out in the grass and covered my face. Then swiftly in fear that Goten and Trunks might see her newly stretched out self, she pulled her knees in close to her and held them tightly in the tuck position. She let her head fall onto her hands as she leaned over onto her left side. What would happen to her?

# Then dig the seed a place to rest

_ _

Pan dug herself into the ground as she wept, trying to hide herself from the world around her.

'I can not face the world, no more, no more…'

# Place the seed to rest and cover it carefully

Pan pulled her sweeter over her quivering body. It was dreadfully cold and just what she need, to die of heartbreak and the cold. It was all because of **him**. **He** was the reason she was crying, **he** was the reason the world was breaking down, **he** was the reason why she was dieing.

# Then it needs a good soaking to grow

_ _

Clouds slowly pulled in, not the white fluffy kind, but the kind that leads to thunder, lightning and rain.

With a violent lightning bolt and a crash of thunder the rain came. It soaked her to the bone, leaving her more of a wreck than she was before.

# Then you need to give it time

Thunder crashed above her. It didn't bother her. It didn't matter. It didn't matter if that thunderstorm was happening, it didn't matter if lightning struck all around her, it didn't matter that she was getting socked. It didn't matter until she heard the last crash of thunder she would ever hear.

# Make sure you do not bother the seed

_ _

Lightning crashed beside her and hit a near by tree. Pan gazed up lazily at the cracked tree as it fell. Her eye grew wide and she let out a scream as it fell upon her.

# Or it shall not grow

Trunks and Goten glared at each other quickly and dove towards the scream. There lay a small, still body bathed in tears and rain. The body lay still, unfazed by what was going on around it. ***It***. ***It*** really wasn't an ***it***. ***It*** is a girl. Or is ***it*** now?

Trunks threw himself forwards, Goten not far behind him. Tears streamed down his face.

"Pan-chan…no…" he slugged forwards as if drunk, drunk on the tears falling from his eyes over his face to his mouth. "Pan…Chibi Son…"

# If disturbed it shall never grow again

Trunks sat beside Pan's hospital bed. A coma. A coma. It's only a coma. She'd survived comas before, she ***could*** do it again. She ***had*** to do it again.

"Oh please Pan, please…wake up…"

Pan awoke a few hours later to find Trunks asleep, his head on his arms, resting on her bed. He was kneeling on the ground asleep as she found him.

"Why am I in the hospital and why are ***you*** here?" she barked.

Trunks looked up at her sleepily.

"You were hit by a tree while you were outside in the storm yesterday." He said looking into her sad, hurting eyes.

"Why are ***you*** here?" she asked again trying to sound harsh, but failing miserably. She only sounded like a child whom lost their best friend.

"First let me ask you something Pan-chan."

"What?" she barked out harshly as a fit of pain began deep inside her chest and up her upper spine.

"Why were you out there crying?"

"None of your business."

"Why?" Pan looked up dazed at him.

"Think Trunks, think very hard if you're capable of it."

"All I know Pan is that I went to see you and Goten with my new girlfriend and you ran off. Why?"

Pan tried to sit up but found that she couldn't. She couldn't feel anything below her lower end of her spine.

"My backs broken."

"I know."

Pan looked up teary eyed and found that she was beginning to break down again. But not because of the pain she felt all over, but because of the pain in her heart.

"I'm going to die." She said slowly. "Aren't I?"

Trunks stood and sat back down on a chair. He held her hand tightly and looked into her teary eyes.

"Don't say that." He smiled weakly. "The doctors say your going to be fine."

She felt a fit of pain come over her and she squeezed his hand tightly.

"Pan are you okay?" he asked.

"Ya, it just kinda hurts a bit. I heard it happens to people with broken backs, they have fits of pain every once in a while."

"Pan…you'll be fine…" he said slowly trying to calm her down for he saw her in the verge of tears.

"You lair. I can see it in your eyes. I'm dieing and you know it." She stared up into his eyes that told the truth by his sadness in them.

It was true. The doctors had told him when they had scene how bad a condition she was in. They had known along with him that she would die.

Pan felt herself grown weaker and even more tired. Her body grew weak and she stared up in his eyes.

"Trunks…I have to…I have to tell you…tell you something…" she breathed deeply. "I know I wont ever have the chance again to say it."

"Pan don't talk like that…"

"Tell my dad and mom and the rest of my family I love them. Tell my friends that I love them as well and along with my family I shall never forget them. Tell your mother to stay the way she is and not worry about looking old. She is beautiful." She smiled weakly. "Tell your dad to listen to you and Bra sometimes. He might learn something from you two as I have." She smiled longingly up at him.

"Is there anything you want me to tell to anyone else?" he asked firmly as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Tell yourself that you could have, even though you didn't want it, had me, Son Pan. I love your Briefs Trunks and nothing will ever change that." She smiled again weakly and listened intently to the last words she would ever hear.

"I love…" Trunks spoke sadly. But he was interrupted by the hand that rested in his falling limp and Pan's head sinking into the pillows. "…you too." I spoke softly to ears that couldn't hear him.

# It will die

The End

How was that everyone? I kinda liked it. Tell me what ya think. R/R please!!!!


	2. Planting a Dead Rose

Hello everyone. It's me Katie with the sequel to _Growing a Dieing Rose_. This fic is called _Planting a Dead Rose_. It's about Pan's funeral. I'm sorry if _Growing a Dieing Rose_ was sad. This story shows no mercy. You should read _Growing a Dieing Rose_ first because it continues from the end of _Growing a Dieing Rose_. Oh well. The disclaimer is usual.

Planting a Dead Rose

By Katie

# Once the Seed Dies

Trunks watched as the coffin was slowly lowered. There were no tears in his eyes, at least not anymore.

He had cried for hours, no days, after Pan had died. Nothing could stop him from crying. Nothing.

Finally on the seventh day, the day of the funeral, the day he found that he needed those tears to tell him he still had a heart, he had none. When he felt tears, none came out.

Through his puffy red eyes he saw everyone. Gohan, Videl, ChiChi, Goten, Krillian, Juuhachigou, Marron, his sister Bra, his mother Bulma, his father Vegeta, Tien, Choatzu, Yamcha, Mr. Satan, Puar, Oolong, Master Roshi, even Piccolo, Dende and Mr. Popo. There were a few other there he didn't know and didn't care to know.

_ _

_Think of the rose it had come from_

_ _

Trunks lowered his head as the tears came. He tried to hold them back but finally, through everything, he finally found tears.

"Pan I'm sorry…I'm…I'm so…so sorry…"

FLASH BACK

"Pan, Goten, I would like you to meet my new girlfriend Emily." Trunks said as he smiled a fake smiled down at his new girlfriend.

"Hi." Goten said cheerfully waving his hand slightly towards her.

"Hello." Emily returned the happy gaze from Goten with a happy smile.

Pan looked up at Trunks fake smile. Not realizing that it was fake she grumbled something out and ran from the house.

Goten turned to face where Pan had just run.

"Pan chan?" he asked quizzically.

Trunk's eyebrows narrowed.

"What's up with her?" he asked.

"I don't know."

END OF FLASHBACK

Trunks looked around him.

"Did I cause this?"

# Trunks's eyes glazed over as he stared at the coffin fall into the grave. He turned his gaze away from the coffin to the people around him. There was not a single soul around him that was dry eyed. Even Vegeta had tears in his eyes.

Gohan, he noticed, was glaring at him. He quickly turned his gaze away when their eyes met. Gohan had angry, sad eyes as he pierced Trunks with his blaming gaze. Trunks could feel Gohan's gaze asking, "Why did you kill me daughter, you monster?"

Trunks tried as hard as he could to ignore the gaze put upon him. It wasn't his fault was it?

FLASH BACK

Trunks felt Pan's ki at a tremendous height. He quickly looked over at Goten and their worried gazes met.

Goten nodded and they both ran out of the Son residence with Emily trying to run with them.

"Trunks where are you going?" she asked as she ran.

"To save my love." He cried blasting off the ground followed closely leaving a puzzled Emily standing there alone.

END OF FLASHBACK

It couldn't have been his fault was it? It just couldn't have been his fault!

FLASHBACK

Pan was crumpled under the weight of the tree against her back. Trunks had scrounged forwards preying she was still alive.

He fell to his knees and pushed the large, cracked tree from over the delicate body of the crumpled angel. He pulled her head up into his lap and felt her pulls.

It was there.

Thank Dende it was still there.

Trunks pulled her up into his arms.

"Oh Pan-chan…" he whispered as Goten came towards them.

Goten stared down at his niece teary eyed.

"Pan…" Trunks knew Goten had said more than just her name but the worry of loosing Pan made him blind and deaf from everything around him. He didn't even notice it when the thunder cracked and another tree fell near by.

Trunks tried to pull her up into a spot in his arms where she would be most comfortable if she were to awake, but her couldn't. She lay slightly tilted backwards in his arms starting at the lower spine area. He held his breath and searched down her lower spine with his left hand, still cradling her in his arms.

A rut. A giant rut took the place of one area on her spine.

Trunks looked at Goten for the first time since Trunks had found the crumpled up, fallen angel.

"She's broken her back," he said loudly over the crackling of lightning and the booming attitude of the thunder.

"You sure?" Goten asked back.

"She has a giant rut in the middle of her lower spine area. You tell me what that could mean!"

Goten backed off and Trunks took off, Goten close behind him.

"Oh please Pan-chan…don't die on me…"

They landed at the hospital soon after. Trunks rushed her in and explained to the receptionist what was going on. A doctor took Pan from him and said something to him about forms. He felt his vision starting to go blurry and his hearing slowly start disintegrating. Goten said something back to the doctor about him filling out the forms.

That was the last thing Trunks had heard for he had passed out.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Pan did I really lose you?" he asked himself. "I couldn't have lost you! Oh please Pan don't let that be you, please don't let that be you…"

FLASHBACK

Trunks held his breath as the doctor pulled him out of Pan's room to talk.

"Mr. Briefs," he said taking a deep breath.

"Ya?"

"You may want to call Miss. Son's family and tell them to come down he right away." The doctor said sadly.

"Why?"

"She's broken her back."

"I know." Trunks breathed in deeply and held his breath for a few moments before letting it out. "She'll never be able to walk again, and I know that."

"Mr. Briefs that's not the reason I'm talking to you."

"Then what it?"

"She'll be dead by this afternoon."

Trunks stumbled backwards and leaned against the wall.

"No…"

The doctor left Trunks there on the ridge of tears.

"Pan-chan…Chibi Son…No…"

Goten came out of Pan's room and looked at Trunks, concern built up in him when he looked upon his friend.

"Trunks, you okay buddy?"

"Go get your family. Tell them to come here **_now_**!"

"Why?" he asked.

The words of the doctor rang through his head as he covered his face and breathed deeply. Then letting out his breath he pulled his hands down enough so Goten could see his face.

"Because Pan will be dead by this afternoon."

Goten stumbled backwards and tripped over a stretcher. Pulling himself up he continued stumbling backwards.

"Oh Dende, oh no." he managed to get out before he turned and ran to get to a phone.

As Goten called his family Trunks went back into Pan's room and kneeled beside her. He put his hands up onto the bed and leaned his head against them.

"Oh Pan…no…"

Sleep overtook Trunks right after a single tear rolled down his cheeks.

END OF FLASKBACK

"Pan is it true your gone? Oh please say it's a lie."

Bra looked up at her muttering brother and walked over to him after seeing the expression on his face.

Trunks stared at the coffin as it continued being lowered. He took a step and then another step forwards until he was almost at the hole. Then he stopped as another memory overtook him.

FLASHBACK

"I love…" Trunks spoke sadly. But the hand that rested in his interrupted him by falling limp and Pan's head sank into the pillows. "…you too." he spoke softly to ears that couldn't hear him.

At that moment there was a long beep that didn't end. He looked up at the machine that was doing the long beep. 'Why wont it show the wiggly lines instead of one long one? Pan isn't dead so why is it doing that?' he thought anxiously. Then he turned to face Pan's dead face. You read about people looking peacefully asleep when their dead, but they don't. They just look dead.

Goten came bounding in followed closely by Gohan, Videl, ChiChi, a doctor, and a nurse.

It all seemed like a dream from that moment on. Trunks didn't know much about what happening but he did know this. He was ripped away from Pan and pushed away by the doctor. He leaned silently against the wall as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"No…Pan…you…you just can't…can't leave…me" he whispered.

Trunks watched dazedly at the scene before him. Videl, Gohan, Goten, and ChiChi were standing around the dead Pan as the doctor felt her pulse.

The doctor stood after a moment and unplugged the heart monitor that was doing the long beep and he looked down at his watch.

"Time of death 10:45 Am." The doctor said sadly.

The nurse shook her head and wrote it down on her clipboard.

"She was so young. 18 is so young. What a waste." She said as she wrote.

'What a waste?' Trunks thought hastily. 'What does she mean by what a waste? Her life isn't a waste! It is the most important life in the world God Damn it!' he screamed in his mind.

Videl fell to her knees in tears. She covered her face and sobbed. Gohan knelt beside her and put his arms around her. ChiChi and Goten tried to stay strong but found they themselves were crying. ChiChi looked over at Trunks and he looked over at her. Their eyes met and Trunks, for one moment in his life, saw true sadness. He didn't know why but when ChiChi looked into his eyes she fell to the ground crying. Goten knelt with his mother and embraced her.

'Why are you crying? SHE ISN'T DEAD GOD DAMNIT!!!!!!!!' he screamed in his mind.

"Pan-chan…" he whispered and fell to the ground. He was out cold.

END OF FLASHBACK

_Barry the Dead Seed Once Again_

_ _

Trunks fell to his knees when the coffin stopped being lowered and the men started barring it. Tears were the only things he saw.

Covering his face he screamed.

"PAN-CHAN!!!!!!! PLEASE DON'T BE GONE!!!!!!!!!"

Trunks leaned his face hard into his hands and wept like a 5-year-old boy that had just lost his dog because a car hit it.

Everyone turned and faced Trunks then turned back and began walking away, everyone except Bra that is. Bra sprang forwards to Trunks and put her small, feminine arms around him. Tears were in his eyes as well.

"Oh Trunks please don't cry. It will be all right! I promise you it will be alright!"

Trunks stared up into his sister's eyes.

"You don't understand Bra!" he sniffed and looked up at Bra through tears. He didn't care who saw him like that, he just wanted to cry. "I didn't answer he question! I didn't tell her why I was there! She died not knowing how much she meant to me!" Bra looked down at her brother with sympathy in her eyes.

"What does she mean to you?" she asked looking down at him.

"I love her." He said in a strong but sad voice.

"How did she feel about you?" she asked.

"You should know you **_were_** her best friend weren't you?"

"Yes I am and yes I do know how she felt. I was wondering if you knew."

"She told me she loved me." He looked down at his feet.

"What did you tell her?"

"I said "I love…" and then she died before I finished my sentence." He answered. "If only I'd said it just a few seconds earlier instead of pausing…"

"Don't say that Trunks. I know that she must have figured it out by the time she died."

Trunks sniffed and wiped tears from his cheeks. "You sure?"

Bra smiled. It was weird feeling like the "big sister" instead of the "little sister" that she was.

"Yup." She smiled weakly and helped him to his feet and handed him a Kleenex.

# And wait to see what happens

_ _

The next weeks were horrendous for Trunks. He couldn't concentrate on work, he couldn't concentrate on training, and he couldn't even concentrate when someone was talking to him. He was always off dreaming about what would have happened him Pan hadn't died.

Gohan had been ignoring him. Whenever they did cross paths Gohan just gave him the hardest of glares and walked past him.

'Oh well,' he thought sadly, 'its better than him killing me or something.'

Finally after a few weeks Goten got fed up with having and airhead as a friend.

"Trunks listen," he said kindly, "I know your upset about Pan, we all are. But you have to let it go. It couldn't have ever been anyways. You know Gohan would have killed you if anything would of happened between you two."

Trunks took a deep breath and looked up at his friends. Inside he was yelling at Goten saying things like "HOW DO YOU KNOW IT WOULDN'T OF WORKED??????" or "I DON'T CARE WHAT GOHAN WOULD DO, WE WOULD HAVE BEEN TOGETHER!!!!!!!!" But outwardly he just plainly said, "Ya, I guess your right buddy."

That night Trunks staid up late thinking of Pan and everything that had happened between them throughout their lives.

"Pan if only there was a way you could come back to me…" Trunks said as he closed his eyes as the grips of the dark deep sleep crashed over him.

# Wait for what happens

_ _

The End

How was that? Was it as sad as before? If it is I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be so depressing I just want to write it this way. It will show itself to be happy in the next story. **_I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WON'T BE SO DEPRESSING_**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Expect a sequel **_soon_** (hopefully later today ^_~ or tomorrow). Please review my story. Thanks for reading.

Katie


	3. A Dead Seed Sprouts

Hello everyone! Katie here with _A Dead Seed Sprouts_. It is the sequel at _Planting a Dead Rose_. LISTEN THIS STORY IS NOT DEPRESSING (I hope). 

The disclaimer is I don't own Dragonball so don't sue.

Please read and review

A Dead Seed Sprouts

By Katie

# 

# Wait for what happens

"Pan if only there was a way you could come back to me…" Trunks said and he closed his eyes as the grips of the dark deep sleep crashed over him.

# Sleep and dream the dead seed alive

_ _

Trunks wondered aimlessly around a corridor. It was dark and misty as he picked up his feet in a rhythmic way.

The only sound that could be heard around Trunks was the silent, heavy breathing coming from his mouth the clunking of his shoes against the black tile floor…

Trunks didn't know why he was walking aimlessly around the long endless corridor. All he knew is that he **_had_** to be there. He **_had_** to get to the end…

A slight sound of muffled crying came up slowly in the corridor.

Trunks felt his mind break out of his numb, tired trance. He stopped and listened to a new sound echo through the corridor. He turned and searched around him. He couldn't find who was making the sound.

Suddenly a bright flash of light, lightning to be exact crossed the sky above him. He turned and gazed around him. He was no longer in a dark endless corridor but in a dense black forest misted by a heavy blanket of rain lying heavily in the air around him. He pushed his way forwards.

More thunder and lightning was heard. It seemed to be coming closer to him with every step he took.

The slight muffled crying became louder as he walked forwards. He was amazed he could hear it through the pounding of the rain around him and the thunder and lightning above him.

Trunks couldn't remember how he had gotten there after a few minutes. He had forgotten he had ever been anywhere else in his life, it felt as if he had been in that gloomy, dark forest his whole life. It was the same numbing sensation he had felt walking through the dark corridor.

Again something brought him out of his trance. Something lay before him, crumpled up on the ground crying. That person was the one whom had been crying. Trunks focused in on the person and noticed that it was a teenaged girl, about 18-years-old with jet-black hair. A bandana held it away from her delicate white face that was streaked with tears and rain. Something inside of him told him to go to her for he knew who she was. Something inside of him, a memory of some sort told him who she was…

…Pan. He flung himself forwards towards the small crying form but found himself drifting right through her. He turned and faced her; the impact he had made with the ground when he had thrown himself down laid him on his left knee.

'What's going on?' he asked angrily. 'Why can't I touch her?'

Trunks stared around him at the thunder and lightning and the crashing of cracked trees.

"Wait a second…" he whispered lightly.

A crash of lightning and thunder was heard and it perked up Trunks's attention. He remembered that exact moment…

He turned to face Pan whom stared sadly up at a cracked tree. He turned his gaze furiously to match where hers was. He saw the tree cracked and falling. He turned his gaze furiously back at Pan whom raised her hands up to cover her face…

Trunks ran forwards forgetting he couldn't touch Pan, trying to push her out of the way. He through himself forwards and shut his eyes tightly…

The next thing Trunks realized he was back in the dark corridor.

"What happened?" he asked himself puzzled. "Why am I back here?" he searched him memory trying to find the answer. He couldn't.

"Am I dreaming?" he asked puzzled and stood shaking off his hard impact onto the hard tile floor.

He stepped forwards again looking around him calmly. There was nothing to see but the darkness of the endless corridor…

Another sound came upon Trunks awaiting ears. It was the sound of voices, silent voices, but voices just the same. He looked ahead of him and closed his eyes.

Trunks opened them a moment later and found himself in Pan's hospital room. He gazed around himself to find that he was gazing upon Son Pan, the helpless fallen angel. She was awake and looking into the eyes of the one that loved her. It was him.

Trunks was shocked. "What's going on?" he asked himself.

Trunks slowly but surely pulled himself forwards and gazed upon the body of Son Pan lying limp in the bed speaking softly and sadly to the other Trunks. Neither Pan nor the other Trunks seemed to notice Trunks. Trunks looked down at his past self and reached down to touch him just to see if he was there. His hand went right through.

"Nani?" he gasped.

"I love you Briefs Trunks and nothing will change that." A slight smile crossed Pan's weak features.

"I love…" Trunks's past self said quietly. Trunks noticed his past self pause as the hand that rested in his went limp and Pan's head dug itself into the pillow effortless. "…you too." The past Trunks whispered.

Trunks leaned down and laid a kiss on Pan's forehead, careful not to go right through her. Even though he couldn't feel her forehead he felt better. He leaned his hand down and put it about a cm away from her face and made it look like he would have been nestling her cheek.

"Pan…" he whispered to no one.

A moment later Trunks was back staring at the dark corridor. Trunks fell to his knees and fought back tears. But something inside him told him to stand again and keep going. Trunks pulled himself to his feet and slugged painfully forwards with the belief that he would have a future if he continued…

Once again sobbing was heard. But not the same as before. Trunks glanced crazily around at the dark corridor awaiting the next scene.

The next scene appeared a moment later. Trunks could have fallen dead at the scene he was watching. It was Pan's funeral.

Trunks turned his head sharply away from the coffin. Once he had scene it, he didn't want to see it again. It was an open coffin funeral, before Pan was buried they had a short reception so everyone could say their final respects to the one and only Son Pan, or Chibi Son as Trunks had come to call her over the past years.

Trunks walked forwards through the many people. He found that either they weren't there or he wasn't because of the fact they didn't see him, hear him, and he could walk right through them.

"Am I a ghost?" he asked himself quizzically. "Am I doomed to walk the Earth repeating all of my worst memories because I caused the death of the most beloved person on the planet in my eyes?"

He walked forwards towards the open coffin. At the funeral he had never been able to have the strength to walk forwards and gaze upon the dead Son Pan. It was probably because he was still in a slight state of denial.

Trunks walked to the end of the isle and looked upon the solemn face of Son Pan. She didn't look peacefully dead as he was told she would look like, she just looked dead, and lifeless. In your sleep you at least look like you have some life in you. She didn't there.

"Pan…I love you…" he whispered again and turned and walked away.

Trunks appeared again in the corridor.

"Why am I here?" he questioned angrily as if someone would answer.

"To learn how much Son Pan really means to you." A shadowy voice said solemnly. "And to see if you really deserve a second chance."

Trunks was shocked for a moment.

"A second chance?" he asked quizzically.

"A second chance with Son Pan." The voice answered.

Trunks peered around him trying to see whom the voice belonged to.

"Dende?" he asked after thinking hard whom the voice belonged to.

"Yes, now awake Briefs Trunks."

# Wait to see and something will happen

Trunks opened his eyes after a long sleep. His face was drenched with sweat

_ _

"What was that all about?" he asked quietly.

Trunks peered around him; he looked around the dark room and traced the room to see if anything was different. He did that whenever he woke up in the middle of the night from a bad dream.

Nothing was different but wait there was a little package on his dresser. Trunks opened the letter attached to it.

Trunks flicked on the light and began to read

_Dear Trunks,_

_ _

_After watching you in your dream going through all those scenes I realized you really do love Son Pan. I figured that Pan died unfairly so I'm giving you a second chance with her. DON'T BLOW IT!!!!!!!! I wont give you another. Next time it will be your death instead of hers. Trunks I am giving you the seven dragonballs, made of stone. You will be able to use them next month so as soon as they become real again you can wish her back. Please do not use the dragonballs for anything else before you wish her back. I trust you to use the dragonballs for the purpose of bringing back Son Pan._

_ _

_Sincerely,_

_ _

_Dende the Guardian of the Earth_

_ _

Trunks smiled at the letter and tore open the package. Sure enough it was the seven dragonballs turned to stone. Trunks brushed his hand lightly over the stones and picked one up, the four star one, and nestled it in his arms.

"Soon Pan, soon…"

# The seed will begin to sprout

_ _

The End

Sorry I'm late with this one. Well place review it, pretty please? Thanks for reading. Remember e-mails are always welcome also. 'Til tomorrow when the next story comes out (hopefully)

Katie


	4. And so the Rose Lives

Heeeeeeelllllllllllooooooooooooo everyone! It's me Katie. **_HAPPY MOOD, HAPPY MOOD_**!!!!!! I am in a great mood! I don't feel like writing anything depressing right now so I WON'T! TRUST ME PEOPLE I DON'T WANT TO GET IN ANOTHER DEPRESSED MOOD AND ESPECIALLY RIGHT BEFORE MY CONCERT!!!!!!!! Anyways this is the sequel to _A Dead Seed Sprouts_ so please read that first or you won't understand a single thing in this story. Well actually read the whole series before you read this story starting with _Growing a Dieing Rose_, then _Planting a Dead Rose_, then _A Dead Seed Sprouts_, and then you can read this one. Thank-you to everyone whom has e-mailed me or reviewed my story. I am thankful no one has yet to flame me. THANKS!!!!!!

Oh ya. I forgot to mention for all of you whom have asked me whether this is an alternate universe fic the answer is yes and no. I'm not quite sure what it is. It takes place after Dragonball GT. Goku is gone but the dragonballs are there. They came back (remember in the GT tv special young Goku had a dragonball) some time within the four years after Goku absorbed them.

Okay the disclaimer is usual I don't own Dragonball (I can only wish…) so don't sue.

Please read and review.

And so the Rose Lives

By Katie

# The seed will begin to sprout

Trunks slowly tucked the letter into the package and pushed the package underneath his bed. 

'No one needs to know.' He thought solemnly as he pushed himself back onto the bed and leaned back. "No one needs to know."

# And after the seed sprouts it will grow

_ _

The next few weeks were the slowest and most painful weeks for Trunks. He found that if there wasn't something at work for him to do there was always something to do at home. All he wanted to do as sit down on the couch and plan things to do when Pan came back.

He had hidden the fact Pan was coming back from everyone. Even from his sister, Bra whom was Pan's best friend, he kept it secret.

But sometimes, because of how busy he was kept, he believed that Dende must have told everyone. So he figured they were keeping him busy because they didn't want him to get worried incase it didn't work.

But he knew deep down inside that his little guess on why he was so busy was wrong. It was summer and that was the top time for the business.

But somehow even though he knew he had to get everything done he found himself day dreaming about something. Usually it was good memories about Pan, sometimes he day dreamed about their wedding, sometimes he day dreamed about the day Pan would come back.

FLASHBACK

"Oh come on Trunks, please." The 14-year-old Pan begged following Trunks from the bedroom of the large ship.

"No Pan," Trunks sighed.

"Please." Pan gave him a sad puppy look with her puppy dog style blue eyes. She made her eyes water and curled her lower lip out and down.

Trunks turned his head away sharply and tried to ignore the pleading gaze coming from Pan.

"Pan no."

Pan gave a puppy dog style sad whimper.

Trunks sighed and slowly tilted his head towards him keeping his face away and one eye shut tightly but turning his one eye to look at her. He sighed and gave in.

"Fine but if you crash into anything…" he began.

"You'll pulverize my little head. I know." Trunks sighed.

"Okay that is the ignition, that's the steering wheel…" Trunks instructed.

"Trunks," Pan complained sharply. "I know how to drive the ship, you've showed me a million times already."

Trunks sighed.

"I guess your right."

Pan giggled and took the controls.

"Hmm…lets see…Gill where is the next dragonball at?" Pan asked gingerly.

"Where it is is unknown. Must be closer." Gill answered sharply.

A wicked grin crossed Pan's face.

"Well I guess I'll just have to search for it then." Pan gave the controls a sharp twist to the right and the ship went in that direction.

"PAN!!!!" Trunks yelled as he pulled himself out of the dented wall of the ship where he had landed.

"Oops." Pan said and laughed.

Trunks sighed.

"This is going to be a long trip…"

END OF FLASHBACK

Trunks awoke the morning before the dragonballs were supposed to be unstoned. His heart raced as he reached under the bed to get the stone dragonballs.

Where were they? He couldn't find them. Trunks eagerly pushed his hand around and around until final a rough piece of brown paper scraped against his hand. Trunks sighed and grasped the paper, pulling the package filled with the stone dragonballs with it. Trunks took a deep breath in and blew upon them. A light layer of dust had collected over them within the last month of resting where they were.

He slowly pushed his hand beneath the package and pulled it up to his place on the bed. He slowly pulled the protective over rapping from the dragonballs. He smiled as he pulled the last bit from them. He glared down but to his surprise…

# With a little help it can grow faster

_ _

The dragonballs were gone. In there place were seven perfectly ordinary, oval shaped rocks. He pulled them from the package and searched every corner. They were nowhere to be found.

"There gone Trunks." A voice said behind him.

Trunks turned sharply towards the door to see his sister, Bra, standing in the doorway leaning her head and back against the doorframe.

"Where are they Bra, I was going to wish…" Trunks said angrily.

"Pan back with them?" Bra continued for him.

"Ya." He spat. "Now why don't you give them back?"

"Sorry no can do big bro. They're gone scattered around the world."

"Why?"

"Well you see Trunks the night you awoke with a start to find the package at your bed side I couldn't sleep so I went downstairs to get some water. But when I passed your door (you know you really should keep it closed at night) I noticed you pulling the stone dragonballs from the package. So that morning I took the Dragonballs and replaced them with stones. I watched them everyday until last night when they went back to being the dragonballs. So I made a wish last night when you were asleep…"

"For what?" he spat.

"For me to come back." Another voice said walking over beside Bra.

"I'll leave you two alone." Bra smiled at the look of bewilderment on her brother's face. "Remember its only 3:30 am."

Bra laughed lightly and walked off.

Trunks glared in bewilderment at the figure.

"Pan?" he asked quizzically.

A smiled crossed the girl's lips as she walked forwards.

"Yes?"

"I never answered your question why I was there at your death." Trunks smiled and patted the spot beside him on the bed. Pan slinked over and sat beside him.

"So what's your answer?" she asked smiling.

"I love you."

# And so the rose lives

_ _

The End

Okay sorry I'm late and that this part is short and corny. I was really busy at my band performance. I will hopefully have a LONGER part out tomorrow (please don't curse me if its late). Just to tell you there will be **_NO HENTAI IN THIS STORY_**!!!!!!!

Well please review my story. Thanks for reading and remember e-mails are always welcome!

Katie


	5. The Rose

Hello Katie here! Heehee I am kinda in a good mood so I don't feel like writing anything depressing. Heehee. I know something you all don't know! Heehee. Pan's back again, as you all know (glares at everyone that hasn't read And the Rose Lives). Please read Growing a Dieing Rose, then Planting a Dead Rose, than A Dead Seed Sprouts, then And the Rose Lives, and then read this one.

I'm sorry if the ending of And the Rose lives sucked. I was tired when I finished that one off. SORRY!!!!!!!

The disclaimer is normal I don't own Dragonball so don't sue.

Please read and review

The Rose

By Katie

# And the rose lives

"So what's your answer?" she asked smiling.

"I love you."

Pan leaned forwards and touched her forehead with his.

"I know." She leaned her face towards his and brought her lips to his, rapping her delicate pearl white arms around his neck.

Trunks pushed his lips onto hers carefully, as not to disturb the soft flesh of her lips upon his. He smiled inside himself as he rapped his strong unweilding arms around her waste and carefully leaned back against the bed. He broke apart from her and smiled.

Pan smiled gracefully at the handsome saiyjin prince.

# And with life comes the first stem above ground

Trunks breathed deeply. Pan's delicate smile touched the inside of his soul, breaking the stone case around his heart. He felt a warm sensation surge through him. He smiled at the thought of what that must mean.

FALSHBACK

"Father," Trunks gasped out as he ducked a swing from his father as they sparred.

"Yes?" Vegeta asked not paying much attention ducking a blow from his son.

"What does love feel like?" Trunks asked as he took another swipe at his father, landing his fist against his father's cheek.

"What does love feel like?" Vegeta repeated.

"Yes."

Vegeta paused for a moment and thought. Trunks took advantage of his father's hesitation and landed a swift kick to his stomach.

"So what's your answer?" Trunks asked floating hi above his father whom struggled to his feet.

Vegeta smiled. "A girl on your mind?" he asked in an annoying tone Trunks had never heard his father use before.

"Maybe." Trunks dogged an attack by his father and swiftly dove forwards, fists outstretched.

"Like something I can't quite explain." Vegeta answered grabbing his son's fists and throwing him neatly into the wall.

"Well that's not much help." Trunks slumped down and relaxed a bit. Now how was he supposed to know what he felt towards Pan.

"Well all I can say is when you fall in love for real you will know." Vegeta answered lowering his power level and grabbing a soda from the fridge he had bugged his wife into putting into the gravity chamber. He swiftly grabbed a coke and threw it to his son while cracking open his.

"How will I know?"

Vegeta shook his head plunking himself down beside his son.

"Well I know when I fell in love with your mother I was staring into her eyes. I suddenly felt like the ice or the stone that had been incasing my heart shattered and a wonderful warm sensation fled through me. Why so much interest all of a sudden? Anything important on your mind?"

"Na, I just want to know incase I ever do find my perfect mate."

Vegeta smiled.

"Well ya better hurry up. Your almost 30 ya know."

Trunks shook his head as he thought of the age difference between him and Pan.

"I know, Papa, I know." Trunks sighed and took a sip form his coke and leaned back. "I know."

END OF FLASHBACK

Trunks outstretched his arms and rapped them around Pan and stood pulling her with him. She smiled as he lifted her into his arms and held her close to him.

"Your coming with me." He whispered lightly into her ear.

Pan nodded and giggled.

"Alright." She smiled slightly and leaned closer in towards Trunks.

# And after the stem a bud begins to appear

_ _

Trunks held Pan close as they flew over the forest where Pan had died. He held her close so she couldn't look down incase she was still insecure about going anywhere near there.

"Where are we going Trunks-chan?" she asked quizzically.

"Somewhere." Trunks smiled as he blasted forwards.

A few minutes later Trunks landed, Pan still nestled in his arms. He carefully pushed her tiny delicate face into his chest so she couldn't see where e was taking her.

"Trunks?" she spoke but it only came out as a muffled cry.

"Just hold on Pan." He whispered.

Trunks put her down after a moment. Before Pan opened her eyes she felt the hard ground beneath her, it wasn't soft like the ground of a forest but hard like a hard wood floor.

Pan slowly crept her eyes open and stared around her.

"Wow." Pan gasped as she looked around her. She was in a quaint little cabin in the mountains with a tiny wood fire place off to its left side, a little wood stove and a tiny double bed set off to one side. "Where are we?"

"It's a little cabin in a sector of the mountains I purchased a little while ago." Trunks smiled at the look on Pan's face. "I thought it could be our little get away when you got old enough."

Pan smiled wickedly up at Trunks.

"Well if it's ours there are no rules."

"No."

"Well let's use that little power." Trunks rapped her arms around Trunks and jumped. He caught her easily and nodded slightly answering Pan's unasked question. Trunks broke apart from Pan and stared into her glistening eyes.

"This will change everything." He said slowly looking into her young innocent eyes.

"You promise?"

"I promise." Trunks continued to stalk forwards towards the bed.

"This will be something you shall never forget."

# Then a rose

Pan awoke later that morning. Trunks was sitting beside the fire in a small wood bench placed in front of the fire. He turned and faced Pan and smiled.

"You slept late." He smiled.

"I did? What time is it?" she asked quietly.

"9:00 am."

Pan gasped.

"9?"

"Ya."

"Uh oh." She gulped and stood, pulling on her clothes and quickly pushing her fingers through her hair to tidy it.

"What's wrong?" he asked doing a little fishhook style eyebrow pose.

"Everyone'll wonder where I am." She answered wistfully rushing towards the door.

Trunks stood and grabbed her wrist.

"Do you know how long you've been dead?" he asked enjoying the confusion being written clearly on her face.

"A few days." She answered trying to pull her wrist free.

"Try a few months."

Pan glared shocked at Trunks.

"Oh."

"Ya oh." Trunks pulled Pan in close to him. He let go of her wrist and put his hand under her chin pulling it up to face him.

"Why do you think I was so surprised to see you and gratified to see you alive?"

Pan lowered her eyes.

"I still have to go see them all." She trailed off.

Trunks rapped his arms around her and picked her up once again.

"I'll give you a lift."

"But I can fly…"

"I'll give you a lift." He said demandingly.

Pan sighed and leaned into his chest.

It was good to be home…

Everyone had been thrilled to see Pan. Bra had denied the fact she had used the dragonballs to bring Pan back and said it was Trunks. That made everyone admit their love.

Trunks had been very grateful to his sister. She really understood the two of them and how their hearts were.

"I'm just happy to see you two together." She smiled.

"I owe you Bra." Pan said gratefully.

"No you don't Pan. Listen seeing you alive in enough pay back for me. You see? I don't need anything in return."

Pan and Trunks looked up at each other and turned to face Bra.

"I still owe you one." Pan smiled and walked off hand in hand with Trunks.

The End

Another corny ending! It's starting to get towards my next story called dragonball KV. Weird title but you'll see why it's like that.

Please review my story.

Thanks a bunch for reading. Remember to e-mail me if you get time.

Thanks for reading!

Katie


	6. Rose in Full Bloom

Hello everyone! Heehee Katie here! What a beautiful day! Heehee. Well this is the next story in my Rose Saga. Please remember to read _Growing a Dieing Rose_, _Planting a Dead Rose_, _A Dead Seed Sprouts_, _And so the Rose Lives_, and finally _The Rose in that order before you read this story. The saga I thought was only going to be around 3 stories has turned into a longer saga than I had thought. Almost the end of the series! Two more stories after this one (hopefully that's it) in the saga._

Well the disclaimer is usual, I don't own Dragonball so don't sue.

Please read and review.

Rose in Full Bloom

By Katie

# The rose begins to bloom

Pan looked doggedly up at the teacher at the front of the class.

"And the square root of…blah…blah…blah…"

Pan grimaced as the boring voice of her teacher spoke her name.

"Miss Son do you care to tell me what your doing?" the teacher asked.

Pan snapped out of her half sleep and sat up.

"Nothing Professor Cornish."

"Well nothing never disturbs me. I'll see you after class." Professor Cornish put in and continued his lesson.

Pan sighed and took out a pen and a piece of paper. She forced herself to listen to the annoying old college professor talk on about math.

But after a few minutes she found that she was no longer taking notes. She was drawing pictures.

The person beside Pan turned and looked down at what Pan was doing.

"Pan?" he asked quizzically. "Why are you drawing?"

Pan turned to face him.

"I'm not!" she covered her drawings up with her arms and leaned over them.

"Is that your boyfriend or something in those pictures? Or maybe a fiancée?"

Pan flushed bright red.

"He's my boyfriend."

"Not your fiancée?" he asked puzzled.

"No Bill, he isn't."

"Then you want to marry him?" he asked.

Pan glared up at him and leaned back down on her pictures.

"Why?"

"You drew pictures of you and him standing up at the alter in a church getting married."

"Who says its me?"

"You did earlier…"

"I never said it in those exact words." Pan smiled triumphantly at Bill and faced the teacher pretending to be paying attention.

"Mr. Trents! Miss Son! Be QUIET!" Professor Cornish screamed.

Bill and Pan looked at each other and than back at the professor.

"Sorry." They said in unison.

"I'll see both of you after class."

The bell rung and everyone slowly slunked out of the big classroom of the college.

"Miss Son, Mr. Trents. Why were you talking in my class?" the professor demanded.

"Um…sorry…we were just…um…" Bill stammered.

Pan sighed.

"We were just talking. That's all."

"Talking when you were supposed to be listening I suppose."

"Gomen nasa." The two 18-year-olds said in unison.

The professor sighed.

"Miss Son why were you sleeping?"

"I wasn't…"

"Well I'm sorry you were daydreaming. Why?"

"Um…"

"Do you find my class boring?"

Pan stood strait and crossed her fingers behind he back.

"No! Not at all! It's my favorite class!"

"Hmph." The professor added before continuing his lecture.

"You know you two should…"

Pan found her eyes wondering away from the nagging professor to the window. She smiled as she saw a tall lavender haired man floating beside it.

A slight tapping was heard, as Trunks got impatient. He hated waiting.

Pan walked passed the professor to the window and opened it leaning out.

"Miss Son what are you doing?" he asked angrily.

"My rides here." Pan smiled and put a foot up on the ledge.

"Nani?"

Pan grinned and pushed off of the window into the air. Trunks caught her neatly in his arms.

The professor and Bill ran to the window and looked out shocked. They saw a handsome man, of which they knew as the president of Capsule Corp., holding Pan in his arms. Pan clenched tightly to her books and smiled at the two men whom were staring out the window.

"Let's go trunks." Pan laughed as Trunks kissed her fore head and blasted off.

Pan giggled as Trunks flew in the air, twirling in circles, hanging upside down and finally again flying strait. Even though Pan herself could do such tricks in the air without his help it always felt wonderful doing it with Trunks.

"Who were they?" Trunks asked after a while.

"My boring professor and the guy that sits next to me in class." Pan smiled at the tone of voice Trunks was using.

"Is that guy that sits next to you a friend?"

"Maybe." Pan giggled inside of herself.

"I don't like the way he was looking at you."

Pan stared up at Trunks in sweet contempt.

"Well too bad. I can't stop him from looking at me the way he does."

"You could rip out his eyes…"

"TRUNKS!"

Trunks grinned as he pulled Pan closer.

"Just joking baby, just joking."

_The blood red of the red the blooming rose_

_ _

Trunks held Pan tightly and rapped his arms around her as they sat upon the bench in the park. It was late at night, around midnight, but neither of them knew it. They were to busy feeling the warmth of each other's embrace.

A few minutes passed and Trunks finally moved and brought a kiss to Pan's forehead.

"Trunks?"

Trunks brought his lips away from her forehead.

"Hmm?"

"Do you really love me?"

Trunks pushed Pan to arms length and stared down into her eyes.

"What kind of a question is that?"

"Do you?"

"Pan you know the answer."

"Do you?"

"Of course." Trunks stared down into Pan's sweet blue eyes. "Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I wanted to know my love was going to waste."

Trunks laughed a little and brought his lips to hers. He felt her full passion against his lips and he smiled inwardly. He returned Pan's passion with even more.

"Pan as long as you are giving me love it isn't going to waste." He smiled. "Because I will return just as much, if not more."

Pan smiled and rested her head against his chest.

"You know if you ever heart me Uncle Goten and Papa will kill you."

"I know." Trunks let go of Pan with one arm and reached into his pocket. Pan reached over to grab his hand to put it back in place but felt a soft velvet box instead. She turned her head quickly up to meet his eyes. He just smiled.

"You really want to know how I feel about you?"

"Yes." Pan answered a little puzzled.

"Pan when you died I felt like I was gone. My whole heart disintegrated and my whole being begin to whither away into nothingness. When you came back I felt that I was given a second chance (as I was) to have a whole self. Pan until now I never had a full self. Not until you were with me. Pan, you are my whole self, you are my life force. Without you I am nothing." Trunks slid silently off the bench and opened the box he had been holding. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Pan's eyes grew wide and they began to water. She stared down at the beautiful ring. It had a gold band, shaped like a rose. It had petals on the top with emeralds set inside them and in the very center was the largest gem she had ever scene in a ring. It was a beautiful, giant blood red ruby shaped like a rose. She covered her face with her hands and made a sound that sounded like crying. Trunks stared up at her with his eyes full of hope. Pan finally pulled her hands down and looked into his eyes.

# Can never be compared

_ _

"Yes." She laughed and held out her left hand. He slid the ring out of the box and onto her finger. Her eyes weld up with more tears and she flung her arms around him and they kissed the most passionate kiss they had ever felt.

"Pan remember when the world begins to crumble and you feel like nothing will ever be right again just look down at this ring and remember the scent of roses." Trunks spoke softly into Pan's ears bring their lips together.

"I will, I promise."

# A rose is a beautiful thing when in full bloom

The End

How was that? People I never said that _And the rose lives_ was the last part of this series. Also to everyone that asked me what the KV stands for in my next story Dragonball KV will just have to wait and see. As I said before there are two more parts to this saga. In the last part (hopefully) it will tell what the KV stands for. I'm still debating on whether or not to call the story Dragonball KVGS. But I think KV will do fine. Anyways remember to review my story. Also if you want you can e-mail me and tell me any suggestions etc.

Thanks for reading!

Katie


	7. From the Rose Comes Seeds

Hay everyone! Katie here with the next and second last story in the Rose Saga. Heehee FINALLY! I'm soooooo happy! Thanks to everyone for not flaming me! This one comes right after _Rose in Full Bloom_. Please remember to read the whole Rose Saga starting with _Growing a Dieing Rose_ before reading this story. Okay so I want to say remember there is only **_ONE_** more story in this series. That does **_NOT_** mean I am ending my writing. I love writing so I'm not going to stop. Heehee.

Well the disclaimer is usual I don't own Dragonball so don't sue.

Please read and review.

From the Rose Comes Seeds

By Katie

# A rose is a beautiful thing when in full bloom

Pan smiled sweetly as she entered the classroom.

"Hay Pan, what's up?" Bill asked as Pan took the seat beside him as she always did.

"Nothing much." She smiled wickedly and flashed her ring to her classmates in the area. Bill gave her a fishhook eyebrow raise and shook his head.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked confused.

Pan sighed. All the girls in the area had noticed the huge rock on her finger but none of the guys. She guessed they didn't really pay much attention to engagement rings.

"Look at my ring finger."

Bill looked down at Pan's finger and fell backwards in his seat. He stood up, brushed himself off and pulled his chair back up.

"You didn't see that." He flushed bright red.

"Whatever."

"Where the hell did you get that ring?" he asked surprised. "Did you win the lottery or something?"

"No."

"Then where'd you get it?"

Pan almost keeled over.

"Didn't you see the guy that picked me up yesterday?"

"Ya. The president of Capsule Corp. Is he a friend of yours?"

"You could say that."

"What do you mean?"

"He's my fiancée. He just gave me the ring last night."

Once again Bill fell over backwards in his chair.

"You engaged?"

"Yes smart ass." Pan glared over at the door as the professor came slinking through.

"Better get up or Professor Cornish is goin' to get mad."

Bill pulled himself up.

"Whatever. Congratulations."

"Thanks!"

# Especially when the conditions are right

_ _

Months past and the next thing either Pan or Trunks realized it was their wedding day.

Pans sat in her room with her mother and grandmother fixing her hair etc. It was mayhem!

"Hold still Pan!"

"But this lace is itchy!"

"Pan listen to your grandmother and sit still!"

"Pan look what you've done, you've ruined your hair with you infernal twitching!"

"Sorry I just can't sit still."

Videl finally got fed up and grabbed her daughter around the shoulders and held her still as ChiChi put on the last of Pan's accessories on her.

"Now Pan remember no fidgeting or scratching at the lace while walking down the aisle…"

"Or any time tonight where people can see you."

"You hear us Pan?"

"Yes mother, yes Grandmother." Pan stood and walked over to the full-length mirror. She stood and looked at herself and twirled around to see the back of her dress. Even though she didn't like to admit it she looked GORGEOUS. Her hair was held back with a white and gold clip, a vale was over her face, she had pulled it over her head to hide hers tears and the makeup that covered her face. She had a tight fitting dress that fell to the ground and dragged behind her. It was made of the purist white silk and lace and Pan smiled as she lifted up the puffy skirt.

"Dad's calling." She said as she heard her father call to them saying the limo was waiting.

Pan and ChiChi smiled as they lead Pan down stairs to the limos.

"Now Pan don't be nervous. You'll do perfect." ChiChi whispered in Pan's ear.

"Thank-you grandmother." She whispered back.

# And the time is perfect

Pan and Trunks stared dreamily at each other. Their eyes met in a beautiful, loving gaze as the minister talked a blurry speech to them. It was a wonder they were able to speak when spoken to.

"Do you Son Pan take Briefs Trunks to be your lofal wedded husband to love and to comfort through sickness and in health 'til death do you part?"

"I do." She smiled.

"Do you Briefs Trunks take Son Pan to be your lofal wedded husband to love and to comfort through sickness and in health 'til death do you part?"

"I do."

"The rings please."

Trunks and Pan quickly exchanged rings awaiting eagerly for the kiss that would bound them forever in a love that could never be broken.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Trunks lifted Pan's vale and saw the tears I her eyes. He smiled at her and brought her lips to his. Everyone laughed, cheered, and applauded in the background. Nothing around them could be heard; only the soft pounding of the other's heart was heard by either of them.

Trunks broke away from Pan and leaned down and spoke into her ear. "A bond that can not be broken is sealed with something important to both. Roses are what we have bonded by."

Pan smiled as she took a deep breath. She smelt the sweet scent of roses flow through her body.

"Thank-you." She whispered back.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Pan brought her lips up to Trunks's once more and they stayed that way for a long time.

# But remember when the rose is in full bloom

Pan breathed deeply as she took the small white rod out of the test. The scrunched her eyes shut and slowly opened one looking down at the picture it held. She gasped. "There must be some sort of mistake…" she gasped. She took the next rod out of the test and looked at it. She fell backwards tearing down the shower curtains. She fell into the tub/shower and felt tears well up in her eyes. "Oh my god…" she whispered.

"TRUNKS!!!!!!!!" she screamed loudly.

Trunks dashed into the washroom to find his wife fallen in the tub.

"Pan are you okay?" he gasped. "What happened?" he reached down to grab her hands but she only handed him the two rods. He gave her a quizzical look and gazed down.

Trunks fell backwards against the counter fainted.

"Oh Trunks…" she whispered standing up and leaving the washroom.

She walked slowly over to the phone and picked it up, dialing her grandmother. She had told her to call when something like this happened

"Yes hello Grandmother. Pan here. I'm sorry if I caught you at a bad time it's just you told me to call you when it happened. I'm pregnant…"

# From the Rose Becomes Seeds

_ _

The End

How was that? I know it sucked but I just wanted to get that all into one story. Heehee. ONE MORE STORY IN THE SAGA!!!!!! YAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! But then comes Dragonball KV and I'll have to start all over again; Oh well, I've already begun the ideas for it so it wont be too too hard. I like the story line for that one. I am not telling what the KV stands for. Heehee! Not yet.

Thanks for reading and please review and/or e-mail me.

Katie


	8. The Scent of Roses

Hello everyone! LAST STORY, LAST STORY!!!!!!!! Heehee. Not my last story but the last one in the Rose Saga. HEEHEE!!!!!! I'M SOOOOOO HAPPPPPPPYYYYYYYY!!!

Oh excuse my outburst of typing. Well as you all should know by now read the whole series starting with _Growing a Dieing Rose_ before you read this story.

The disclaimer is usual I don't own Dragonball so don't sue.

Please read and review.

# The Scent of Roses

By Katie

# From the rose comes seeds

_ _

Pan sighed as she heard a soft thump in the background. She heard a tiny bang as the phone on the other line fell to the ground.

"Grandmother? Oh not you too." She spit out. She shook her head and hung up the phone.

"Mother probably wont faint." She dialed in the number quickly and put the phone up to her ear.

"Moshi Moshi." Pan quivered for a moment hearing the voice of her father come over the phone.

"Oh hi Daddy, is Mom around?" she spit out quickly.

"No. Is there something I can do?" Gohan asked uneasily after hearing the eager tone of voice Pan was using.

"No Daddy. When will Mom be home?"

"At five."

"Okay. I'll call back then." Pan sighed and put down the phone.

"I can't tell Daddy over the phone…" she said silently. Pan relaxed as she felt a strong pair of arms circle her waste and pull her close to him.

"And why not?"

"Because, he'd kill me."

"More like he'd kill me for letting you."

Pan sighed and gave a wicked grin. She turned and looked up at her husband Trunks.

"No he'll kill you anyways for getting his little girl pregnant."

Trunks gulped and Pan just laughed. Trunks grinned and brought his lips to hers.

"Konchiwa!" a strong male voice called as the door to the house opened.

Pan and Trunks broke apart and Pan called out, "In here Uncle Goten!"

Goten came walking into the house to meet up with Trunks and Pan.

"What's up Goten?" Trunks asked letting go of his wife.

"Your Dada told me to come get you. We're going out to spar you want to come?" Goten looked eager.

"You really hate sparring with just Dad don't you? You know you're his well what would you call it? Some sort of in law I guess."

"I know, now he can't kill me, but still. I don't trust him." Trunks smiled and opened his mouth to say yes but then turned and faced his wife. "I think I'll stay here with Pan."

"Nani? Yesterday you were begging me to invite you to come sparring."

"I know but that was yesterday…"

"Trunks go along."

"But…"

"Oh Trunks." She put her hand up to his face and caressed his soft cheek. "I'm only a few weeks pregnant. I'll be fine."

"Nani? My niece is pregnant? Trunks what did you do?"

Trunks flushed bright red. Pan just smiled triumphantly and answered her uncle for her husband.

"I'm not a child Uncle Goten, I'm married to Trunks and married couples have babies ya know."

Goten sighed as he found out how stupid he sounded.

"Ya whatever. Your father know yet?"

"No."

"Mother?"

"No?"

"My mother?"

"Yes."

"Trunks's parents?"

"No?"

"Bra?"

"No."

"Anyone else?"

"No."

Pan sighed as Goten went down a list of names.

"Goten you've pretty much covered everyone. Now Pan are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yes. I'LL BE FINE! Sheesh Trunks don't act like that! I'LL BE FINE!"

"Ya whatever. Fine. Goten let's go." Trunks said after a moment of thought.

"Kay." Goten turned and walked out of the house followed closely by Trunks.

Pan shook her head as she heard the door close behind them.

"This is gonna be a long pregnancy…"

# And like the rose the seeds need to grow

_ _

Gohan didn't take the pregnancy as well as Pan or Trunks had thought. Pan and Trunks both knew he would take it hard but this was unbelievable.

Videl held her husband back tightly as Trunks hid behind his wife. Gohan went to SSJ easily and picked up his wife and put her on the couch.

"You stay back Videl."

"Gohan! DON'T!" she screamed loudly. But she knew better than to try to stop a pissed off SSJ, even if he was her husband.

"You dirty, sex fiend, abusive, user! Look what you did to my daughter!" Gohan cried as he ran at Trunks. Trunks lightly tapped Pan out of the way of her angry father. She landed lightly on the couch next to her mother.

"DADDY! STOP IT! DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM!" Pan cried standing again and grabbing a hold of her father's arm trying to keep him away from her husband. "Mother help me!"

Videl listened to the tone in her daughter's voice. She was worried and knew that Gohan would kill Trunks if he got a hold of him.

Trunks jumped backwards and ducked and weaved as Gohan threw ki balls at him.

Videl stood and grabbed a hold of Gohan's other arm.

"Trunks you should leave while Pan and I still have a hold of Gohan, that is unless you want to die or get at least hospitalized."

Trunks nodded.

"See you at home baby." Trunks cried as he dashed out of the house.

Gohan powered back down and glared at Pan.

"Look who you're married to Pan. Your married to a dirty, sex fiend, abusive, user!"

"Daddy don't say that!" Pan screamed as tears welled up in her eyes. "I want to have him father my baby! I wouldn't have it any other way!" Pan bit her lip hard trying to keep back tears that threatened to spill down her face. "Listen he loves me…"

"No you listen to me Son Pan! He doesn't love you! He loves nothing but himself! He used you for sex and when the baby comes he will run…"

"Daddy if he was using me he would of ran by now! He would have run away when he looked at the pregnancy test! He would of shown his true colours when that happened! And I forgot to tell you something about him! When Uncle Goten came to invite him to go sparring with Vegeta and him Trunks tried to say no because he wanted to stay with me! He's worried about me and he loves me! God Daddy don't be so stupid!" Pan finally let go of all the strength she had in her body and her body fell to the ground racked with sobs.

Gohan gazed down at his daughter. Did he do that?

Videl glared at her husband as she knelt down to Pan's level and put her arms around her. "Shhhh Pan. It's all right sweetheart. Your father didn't mean it…"

Gohan knelt down to Pan's level as well and spoke softly into her ear feeling regret flow through him. He found it hard to believe what he had just done, trying to kill Trunks and all.

"I'm sorry Pan. It's just; I can't help but see you as my little girl still. I'm so so sorry."

Pan turned and faced Gohan's face.

"So you take everything back?" she asked through tears.

"Yes."

Pan smiled and encircled her arms around Gohan's neck in a tight embrace.

"Thank-you Daddy."

"Don't mention it again."

# And then the seeds finally grow to be

_ _

Pan screamed loudly. She had been in labor for what seemed like eternity (actually about 46 hours) with two babies. It turned out she was carrying twins whom were supposed to be two baby boys.

"TRUNKS'S IF YOU TOUCH ME EVERY AGAIN I'LL BREAK YOUR NECK!!!!!!!!" she creamed through contractions.

Trunks pulled his hand away from the scowling Pan incase she was telling the truth.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" she screamed along with curses.

"But you just said…" he whispered.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT I JUST SAID! GETT YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" she screamed angrily. "OR I'LL BREAK YOUR NECK!!!!!!"

Trunks dived into the chair beside Pan and gave her his hand. She squeezed it so hard that she made Trunks scream as well.

"YOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!! PAN LET ME GO!!!!!!!"

"SHUTTTTTTTTTTTTUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan screamed over top of Trunks's groveling.

Bulma shook her head. She, ChiChi and Videl were Pan's couches as the men stayed out in the waiting room. Bra sat at Pan's other side trying to calm her down with comforting words.

"You're doing great Pan-chan! You're doing just great! Keep it up!"

Pan glared over at her friend.

"SHUTTUP YOU VIRGIN!" she cried angrily between cursing. Bra fell backwards in her chair at the sudden outburst of Pan. 

Finally the contraction was over. Pan relaxed and let go of Trunks's throbbing hand. He looked weakly up at his mother whom couldn't help but laugh. Bra pulled herself off the ground and dusted herself off and pulled her chair back up and sat back down.

Pan sat up strait as she felt another contraction coming on. But this one felt different.

"I think this is it!" she cried as she held her stomach.

The female doctor ran forwards and knelt at the end of the bed.

"Ya, it is." She cried preparing to take the incoming baby. "Alright Mrs. Briefs, push!"

Pan pushed with all her might. Getting these babies out of her was the hardest thing she had ever done, and ever would do.

Pan screamed and grabbed onto the closest thing to her. It just happened to be Bra's hand since Trunks had ran to see the birth of the babies.

Bra screamed loudly as Pan crushed her poor hand.

"PAN NOT SO HARD!" she cursed as Pan glared angrily at her.

"Alright! Your doing great! Let's get these two boys out of you Mrs. Briefs!" the doctor cried. "Alright I see and head I can see a head! All right the shoulders are coming out! Come one baby push! You can do it!" Trunks cried excitedly as the baby finally got pushed out of its mother. Trunks turned away when the baby finally came out, to nervous to see the sex expecting it to be a boy. The doctor didn't pay attention to what sex it was because Pan began pushing the next baby out of her. It came out a few minutes later to its mother's pleasure. This one was definitely a boy.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Briefs you have two wonderful baby boys…" the doctor looked down at the two of them as she handed them to Trunks. "Actually a girl and a boy." She doctor said confused.

"But I thought you said…" Pan whispered weakly.

"They would be bay boys." Trunks finished for his wife.

"I guess we were wrong." The doctor looked a bit embraced. "These tests aren't always right ya know."

Trunks took his son and daughter from the doctor and took them over to their mother. Pan took her son from Trunks and smiled.

"I guess we wont be calling both of them after my grandfather and you dad."

Trunks shook his head.

"What were you going to call them?" the doctor asked.

"Kakarotto and Vegeta." She answered.

The doctor puzzled over the names for a moment trying to see if she could change one of them into a feminine name.

"Well you could still call one of them by the name you would of but just give the girl a more feminine middle name." The doctor answered an unasked question of what to name them.

Trunks and Pan looked into each other's eyes and then down at their children. The boy had spiked black fluff for hair and the girl had spiked black and lavender flush as hair. On the left and right side of her head it was lavender but around the front and back it was black.

"He looks like your father." Pan whispered.

"Ya." Trunks said quietly. "Vegeta he is."

Pan smiled at her daughter and took her from her husband. She handed her son back to his father.

"I guess your Kakorotto." She whispered as she gave her hungry daughter her finger to suck on. She smiled as the tiny girl sucked hard on her finger. "Kakarot Leia Briefs." She smiled and kissed her daughter's small forehead.

Trunks leaned down and rapped his arms around his wife. He had handed off Vegeta to Bra and Pan had handed Kakarotto to Bulma.

Pan rapped her arms around her husband and they brought their lips together.

"Thank-you Pan." He whispered once they broke apart.

"Your welcome." She whispered back.

Trunks leaned down and whispered lightly into Pan's ear. "Pan I will never let you leave me, even if the stars tumble from the heavens above and I fall to my death. Never shall I leave your side, never." He smiled and kissed her ear. She giggled at the touch he gave her. It tickled.

"I love you, my angel." He whispered lightly into her ear.

"I love you too, my darling."

Pan smiled and breathed in deeply. She smiled as her father, father-in-law, and uncle entered the room carrying a huge boccay of roses each. She breathed deeply and listened to the soft voices of the people around her.

Trunks leaned down and took a hold of Pan's left hand. He kissed her hand and looked up at her, still holding her hand lovingly.

# The rose is an important thing, without it

# 

Pan breathed deeply in the scent of the fresh roses brought in by her father, father-in-law and uncle.

Trunks smiled at his beautiful wife through tears of joy. He took a deep breath and began to speak.****

# The scent of new roses would not be known

**_"Pan remember when the world begins to crumble and you feel like nothing will ever be right again look down at this ring and remember the scent of roses._"**

The End

YAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! THE ROSE SAGA IS FINALLY FINISHED!!!!!!!!! Heehee I am soooooo happy! Sorry this is soooooo late, I've been kinda busy this weekend. Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry and sorry again! Well I hope you all have enjoyed the Rose Saga. This part has kinda given away what my next story Dragonball KV is about (well not really, just what the name means). Heehee…um…oops. Oh well. Heehee. The next story will still have some T/P in it so all you people whom say T/P rule (which they do) I will try to keep you happy! LONG LIVE T/P!!!!!!! Heehee.

Please remember to either review my story or e-mail me. Thank-you soooooo much for reading!

Katie


End file.
